GuthixSupreme2
The Second Part in the GuthixSupreme trilogy. The first one is at GuthixSupreme1 The Beginning A story of when Saradomin, the MahJarrat and Zamorak have an all out war, the many other Gods involve themselves as well and it seems that only the true followers of peaceful Guthix can stop this, but will they do it before it's too late? The year being 298 of the fifth age, perhaps moving onto a sixth..? ""The God Wars II"" Yet the Supreme followers of Guthix are taking action, they sent 300 great warriors into battle who died bravely after being betrayed by Ploytuer, an ex-Guthix Supporter. The questions which shall be answered early in this story are: What was that massive shake? (Answered in Part 1) What did Zamorak and Zemouregal flee from? (Answered in Part 1) Where is Hazeel? What is Bandos' allegiance now that Zamorak abandoned him? (Answered in Part 1) Is Zamorak's Fleet going to fight on and attack Burthorpe? (Answered in Part 1) Will the Guthix Supporters gather together and reign 'Supreme' to help stop the God Wars? Is Saradomin still going to fight on? (Answered in Part 1) Meanwhile an unknown evil stirs in the Varrock Digsite and the workers have no clue how many lives shall be lost if they continue... Part 1; Ploytuer's Fate Ploytuer wriggled on the ground, flexing his fingers and arms. They ached after being stomped on in the battle. As the Zamorak Fleet left, he knew he'd been betrayed. They truly do not care about him. Enakhra was using him. Nearby the Graveyard of Shadows seemed very busy. Zemouregal's summoned undead must have gone to it. The wimp ran off with Zamorak once Gielinor shook. A young man approached him, a quiver of steel arrows on his back and a poison dragon dagger at his side. "Gath.. Gatherer?" Ploytuer croaked, attempting to smile. There was no response from the man. "I'm sorry, sorry.. sorry for what I... I did... I thought you.. dead.. sorry..." he said, believing he was apologizing to his best friend. The man stared at Ploytuer, coldly. Tantalu was a bright young man, his Father worked at the dig site so he hung around there a lot with his friend, Ulun. They usually helped out with the excavation and made awe-inspiring discoveries. Little did they know, this may cause the destruction of everything. "Tan! Look at this!" a smaller boy yelped to the well respected man. Tantalu and Ulun went over to see what the boy was excavating. It was some sort of thick bone, they couldn't see it's width for it's great size. "Doctor Kalo, Netus has found some kind of remains of a lifeform!" Tan called. Doctor Kalo, an expert on crafting, mining and smithing, jogged over. "What do you expect it is Netus?" Kalo asked, kindly. "A God!" Netus cried, enthusiastically. Kalo shook his head, chuckling. Saradomin's Fleet had recently siezed control of the area up until Falador and the laws stated by the White Knights, Saradomin Mages and other people of authoritative titles were strict. Any ounce of Zamorak or evil forces was destroyed, along with people within a five meter radius. It was rare to get a laugh out of something ridiculously untrue. Kalo was young and inexperienced to matters of supernatural natures. By not studying this he made a big mistake. Ploytuer hazily looked up at his friend. He looked different. His face he couldn't see clearly but it seemed older, thin. How long had it been since the battle? Days? Months? No, it had just been an hour.. In the Palace of Varrock there was a meeting held. It was to decide when and whether they should push forward to the Kingdom of Kandarin and further Asgarnia. For Saradomin, stood King Roald and Sir Amik Vase. For Armadyl, two mysterious followers represented. For the Desert Gods, there was Osman and a Sophanem Priest. For Marimbo, a mysterious monkey from Ape Attol came with an amulet of Humanspeak. "Gather! Gather! Bandos has betrayed us!" King Roald called. "Yet Zamorak abandoned him and he has taken a neutral position, like Guthix!" "HE SIDED WITH GUTHIX!?" "Guthix is technically a force in this war, have they indeed sided with Guthix?" "Our spies tell us that the proposition is yet to come forth but Bandos has decided to do it," "Wait why is there-" "NO RUN!" "SOLDIERS ATTACK!" "THIS-IS-THE-END!" "SARADOMIN WE FAILED YOU!" Ploytuer watched his friend as he raised his dagger. "Friend what are you doing? Friend?" Ploytuer asked, worriedly. The spear pierced Ploytuer's heart and he glimpsed Gatherer's face. It was a skull. An undead. Zemouregal had.. raised him from the dead. Zamorak and Zemouregal invaded Asgarnia and Misthalin. The Desert Gods and Marimbo opted out of the war. As Zamorak and Zemouregal gazed upon their new kingdoms they discussed. "So you really think that the 300 soldiers are just a fraction of the Guthix Supporters?" Zemouregal asked his Master. "Yes, they'd nail us if we tried to pursue Taverley and Burthorpe, plus we must secure the dig site as soon as possible before they dig up him," Zamorak told him. "Did he cause the earthquake?" Zemouregal asked again "Yes, Zaros did. I fear that his followers, Lucien, Akthanakos and Azzanadra are returning to him," Zamorak nodded, nervously. "We must stop them!" Gatherer looked at his friend. In his mind he knew this was wrong. He couldn't help it. Zemouregal was his Master. He could feel an instruction coming.. Kill.. A boy.. Tantalu.. King Roald cowered in a corner of his palace. He must make an alliance. With Guthix. They will fight together and stop this war. Part 2; A man grabbed Roald by the scruff of his neck. "My King, please come to the chamber," he snarled, spitting into his face. "Zomoi? I made you the Duke.. the Duke of Lumbridge.. helped you against HAM.." Roald said, slowly. "TORTURE CHAMBER!" Zomoi, the duke of Lumbridge cackled. Category:Stories